


At the search of the past

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Invented Past, M/M, invented world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Caps is a young elementalist coming from Humeo. One day, on his trip, he find himself in the city of the frost region of Irithe, Hiemis. In a bar, he encountered Wunder, a young swordsman who loves history. After their meeting, they noticed that they had a same passion for the history, particulary the one about the Magachy. But Caps didn't doubt that he'll be important for Wunder for the future. Maybe even more important that he expected...





	At the search of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was quit...unexpected. Of course, "and the curtains fall" is not abandoned (because I hate not finish what I start), but I had this idea of fiction, and I just let my mind go on my keyboard. Oh, and, this is a spin-off of one of my french fanfiction. In english... Don't ask me why, I just love this fandom and I couldn't help but continue to write with my (disastrous) english on this fandom. If you could help me to improve my english, it'll be sweet from you ^^ You can of course comment about what I did wrong on this fiction and what I did well, it'll be helpful ! Oh and, if you like this chapter, you could always left a kudo. These things support me to write when I'm in a bad mood. Well, I let you with this fiction. Have a good reading and enjoy !

In Unovar, in the frost region of Irithe, a young man was climbing a cliff covered by snow. The rosy moon was high in the sky and it was snowing, which made his task more complicated. A long sceptre was dangled at his belt, and his fair brown hair was hidden by a leather cape which was fluttering in the cold wind. This sceptre reflected that he was an elementalist, along with the gem in his pocket. Why didn’t he control the wind ? It was all easier when the wind was his principal element, but he hadn’t this chance. His left hand tried to take a rock, but when he took it, that fell in the down void, letting his hand hang. The man breathed heavily, before he put his empty hand in the rocky side. He continued to climb, his blue eyes looking up and noticing that this hell was soon to be finish. The white-skin of his right hand touched a flat surface, and finally, he reached the top. He laid his arms on the surface and pushed so as to put his body up. Then, the elementalist sighed before he laid in the snow.

He rested for a few second and then  got up, took his sceptre and he got out a ruby from his pocket. He put this shiny stone on the sceptre, and suddenly, a small fire appeared. Absolutely all the elements were useful in this situation : the water would frost due to the low temperature which would allow him to create an icy pillar as well as an earth pillar with an obsidian and he would probably fly with a quartz. He realized, among all of these elements, he had to control the fire. Well, maybe in another situation, his ruby would be more useful..? He shook his head at this thoughts and continued his road towards nowhere. That was the life of an adventurer, walking and climbing towards without aim. At least, it was better than being a smith like his father.

The elementalist loved his dad, but when he was growing up and had to make a choice about his future, he decided to leave his family at Sabuma, the city in the centre of the Humeo’s desert, and discovered the world with his sceptre and his gem - two gifts from his grandmother had gave him before her death.

While he was continuing his road, the elementalist saw a strange village. There was some half-destructed houses and nobody around. Surreley one of those village attacked by an enemy tribute or something like that. The young man had heard some rumors before he had gone about Irithe. Apparently, this region was in a war between two tributes for ten years, just after the death of the king. A war of territory and for who will govern the region. But the elementalist didn’t care about all this mess and he continued his path.

After longs hours, he finally find somewhere to take a rest : a city protected by tall murals of snowstone. In front of him, between two conifer, a drawbridge was placed over a river. Two guards was talking and laughing about...a tall blonde he guesses ? Oh wait, he still didn’t care. The guards let him pass and after he traversed the dawnbridge, he saw what he presumed to be the square of this city.

A fountain was in his center, completely icy. They were almost nobody, only a guard and a seller who tidied up his merchandise under the light of a street lamp. The sinuous paths were in stone-slab. He followed one of them and, suddenly, he heard some laughs and a jazzy sound coming from a small building. Curious, the man pushed the door and he entered there. They were a lot of people and the place was more welcoming than outside. Some of them were playing a cards’ game, some looked at the game and some enjoyed their drinking at the bar. The elementalist took off his hood, went towards the bar, sat on one of the chair and commanded a pint at the server. The latest nodded before he prepared the command. While the young man was waiting, someone sat next to him and commanded a shouted that he wanted a beer. His voice was kind of funny because of his strange accent - probably from this region.

Intrigued, the boy from the desert took a look at this guy. He had a milky-skin, and his nose was painted by a sweet red color - probably due to the high alcohol level in his blood. Some strands of his blonde hairs fell softly on his forehead. His tired-dark-blue eyes were looking at the elementalist and, as soon as he noticed him, the latter looked in an other way.

“Hey, don’t worry, I don’t bite !” the drunk said with a grin. “What’s your name buddy ?”

When he got his command, the elementalist took a sip from it and said :

“Caps, my name is Caps, young elementalist from Humeo.”

“Oh really ? Glad to know you !” he yelled taking a sip from his beverage. “It’s rare to see people from other region than Irithe.” he laugh. “Welcome in Hiemis I guess. I’m Wunder, by the way.”

Wunder presented his hand, and Caps took it and they shaked them. They chatted about a lot of things. Caps learned notably that this boy was a swordsman. Sometimes, he used his masteries of the sword for the king of Hiemis. Wait...what ? A king ? The king was not dead ten years ago ? Apparently not, because Wunder laughed.

“The King is dead, long live the King !” he sang, tempting a group of pool’s player. “You know, even if there’s a war, for me, the king Palun stay our king.”

After this sentence, he took a sip of his beer, and greeted at the group of pool’s player. One of them looked quite cocky with his grin and the other one with his blonde hair seemed clumsy.

“You knew that his child was return in the town with an elementalist, don’t you ? You know, the one who’s an antropomorph.” said the cocky player with scorn.

The Anthropomorph was one of the three races of Unovar. They were in a situation where they had to isolate themselves from the world because of the racism. They were hated by the humans because they were different. But the truth that humans were scared of them because the anthropomorphs had the faculty to change their body into an animal. The most popular anthropomorph’s type was the human-fish - an evoluated form of antropomorph who lived in their island, in the south-west of Unovar, under the sea. The rest of the anthropomorphs had to lived either hided among the human or with a small tributes in the world.

“Glad to see you, Perkz. Well, if you don’t know it yet, it’s because of him if we can’t be here now. You know, before the stupid rule of the lights out at twenty-two o’clock.” he smiled brightly before he took another sip of his beer.

Perkz just snorted before he came back towards the pool table. His buddy stayed some minutes with the swordsman and the elementalist, took place next to the tall blonde, before he commanded a drink at the server.

“Excuse him” said softly the other pool’ player at Caps with a pretty bad english accent “He can be very rude sometimes.” he received his drunk. He drank all the countain of the glas before he said “You can call me Jankos.”

And then, he left the counter, putting what he had to pay on it. Caps couldn’t help but notice the book hung on his strap, near of his hips as well as some glas with different liquid with diverse colours into them. Maybe he was an alchemist ? The elementalist shrugged at this think and continued to chat with Wunder.

The moon was at his apogee when they quit the bar. Hiemis was very calm, no sound except the howling of an howl. And if Caps didn’t created a little flame on the top of his sceptre, they would probably see nothing in the dark of the night. As long as he continued to chat with his new friend, as long he noticed that Wunder was a very funny guy and sometimes kind. Caps learn that his father was the chief of the royal guard. Having always lived in Hiemis, his family had seen this city growing up and being huge. His forebears had assisted at a lot of battle in Irithe, especially the two great wars of Unovar : The Magachy and the Technochy.

Caps had heard a lot about theses wars at school. Formerly, the elementalist was separate in three order. First, the lapomancist, or the elementalists who draw their power on the stone. They were the less rare between the three order and the easiest to control. Second, the technomencist, or the elementalists of science. They draw their power on the Engine, something really abstract that only them can canalize in something powerful. They were considering by the government like the most powerful and the most dangerous to them. That was why only few people could control this magic and was forbidden by the law after the Technochy. And finally, the last order : the Stellomensist, or the magic of the stars. This one was very ancient and nobody could describe it. To this day, noone controlled this magic and noone knew why it disappeared in the meander of the past. We only knew that this magic existed before the Magachy and was the reason of this first war.

Caps and Wunder discussed about these two wars for almost thirty minutes now, and all the elementalist could say was that the swordsman was a passionate of history and was attached at the past. That was kind of cute the way that he spoke about this - wait, did he just said that was cute ? Well, maybe the height alcohol level on his blood started to attacked his brain. He should probably get some rest.

“You can stay at my place, if you want.” said softly the tall blond with a huge grin.

Well, maybe the word cute was correct. Caps could feel the heat grind on his cheeks, and trust me, that was not due to the fire from his ruby. Few feet further, they were finally in front of Wunder’ house. Truly, they just spent all their time at traveling again and again the paths of the city born from the ice and the war. They did nothing but looking at each other with a strange atmosphere. Caps didn’t know how to put his free hand. Maybe he could slide it on the Wunder’ one, and got a little bit of warm. It seems to be a good idea, so his hand started to close the gap to join the Wunder’, but it was interrupted by strange noise coming from the obscurity of the night.

Caps didn’t have the time to react for the blow he received in the head. He fell in the snow with his sceptre, and he saw on the ground the swordsman unsheathed his sword and blocked a giant iron-weapon - an axe or lance, he couldn’t noticed because of the dark, his flames being extinguished. Wunder repulsed the weapon and started to fight something that the elementalist couldn’t see in his position. So, while he heard the sound of the cross of the iron between Wunder and his ennemis, Caps got up, picked up his sceptre and his gem and summoned fire on the top of his weapon. What he saw terrified him : a tall shadow was trying to deal Wunder with an axe and his friend tried to defend himself. But he couldn’t contain all the hits, and his sword either. While Wunder was tanking another hit, a fissure appeared on his blade.

    At this view, Caps closed his eyes and tried to focus on his gem. While the two weapons banged together, the elementalist hearing the swordsman becoming breathless and his sword smashing in a last blow, a huge flames appeared in front of him. He knocked it on his ennemis and, when the ball met the shadow, the latest yelled an deafening sound and, suddenly, disappeared on the dark. Without losing time, Caps ran towards his friend in order to insure himself that Wunder wasn’t wounded. Hopefully, only a blood trickle fell from his forehead. Caps put his free hand on the wound to verify if it hurted his friend, which it sparked off a sound of pain from Wunder’ mouth. Caps had a semi-smile on his face and said that they must go inside to groom this. The swordsman nodded and they went inside the house of the wounded person.

    They were in the living room. Wunder was sitting on his sofa while Caps was concocting something in the kitchen. He picked up some plants and mashed them in a small wood-bowl. When he did it, he put his mixture on a wood-mug and put some water on it. After this, he went on the living room where Wunder was waiting him with a huge grin. Even if he was wounded, he couldn’t stop to teasing his new friend. Caps smiled at him, his cheeks getting red. He sat next to Wunder and gave him the mixture. Wunder thanked him, and then he drank the mixture. When he finished it, he had a small grimace.

    “Maybe the taste would be better if you had an oven.” said Caps with a soft laugh.

    “You like having fun, right ?” replied the wounded with a smirk. “and we don’t have this sort of thing here.”

    Caps shrugged, tried to picked up the mug, but his hands encounter inadvertently Wunder’. He gazed in the blue-tired-eyes of Wunder for few seconds, the latest grinning at him. Feeling his cheeks heating up, his hand left the container before a shy smile took possession of his lips.

    “Well, thank you for the drink, but I don’t think it’ll cure my wound.”

    Caps replied with only a huge grin, before he forced Wunder to lay on his. He demanded to him to close his eyes and to breathe slowly. The wounded executed the Caps’ order and the latter took his sceptre. He put the ruby who was flabbing above the weapon on the wound. While he was closing his eyes and trying to focus on the wound, some embers appeared around the wounded-skin. As the time passed, the skin cicatrising when all embers met each other on the wound’ center. When the elementalist finished his task, he started to breath quickly, his heart pounding too much faster. He could feel an headache coming - due to the alcohol or due to his efforts, he didn’t know, and he will fell on the ground if Wunder didn’t catch him.

    “Woah, I think you drained all your energy today !” Wunder tried to make fun of this situation - a bit awkward. “You should get some rests.”

    And after this sentence, Caps felt his body being carried by the strong Wunder’ arms. A bit later, the nice touch of these arms left him to the soft one of comfortables sheets. He gazed the ceiling before his eyes closed, leaving him in the dream world.

    Caps yawned when he got up. The first things he did was to take his sceptre. This was a rude night for him. His headache didn’t get out, but he had enough energy to go downstair. He didn’t remind well yesterday evening. All he reminded was the name of the tall blonde that he met : Wunder. Talking about him, he was actually on the same sofa where he was healed by Caps. But this time, he was awake.

    And not alone.

    A guy with sharps white-skin ears and dark brown hairs was talking to him. His dark-eyes was hided by square-framed glasses put on his flat nose. An iron sceptre was on his right hand, a white sphere laid on the weapon. Another elementalist ? It was impossible because this gem wasn’t a magical gem. The other option was…

    “Hey Caps ! Had a good sleep ?” laughed his blonde-friend. “Come here, I want to present the healer of this town ! Maybe you can get some lessons from him !”

    Caps couldn’t help but smiling at this reply. But when his gaze encountered the one of the supposedly healer, his smile disappeared. The latest walked towards him and handed his hand.

    “I presume you are the one who healed Wunder, right ? I’m Mikyx, an elf who decided to be an healer.”

           “Caps,” he said with a sleepless voice “nice to meet you.”

    They shook their hands and the atmosphere got a bit heavy, like there was a kind of tension between the elf and the human. Luckily, Wunder made a joke - a kind of stupid joke that Caps liked to make - to pacify the ambiance. The elementalist obviously laughed, adding some hilarious responses to continue to laugh, but Mikyx wasn’t really the kind of guy who loved laugh.

    “Wunder, can we talk about the stone that we found yesterday ?” he asked, keeping his poker face. “Maybe can we find some information about the Magachy.”

    Wunder sighed heavily, letting his friend on the incomprehension. The only interesting thing on this sentence for him was the part about the Magachy. The history’ lover would probably said something if Mikyx wasn’t scared with his serious. Damn, couldn’t he just let a little smile pass on his face ?

    “We tried a thousand time to decrypt the inscriptions on it.” he said raising his voice. Maybe this subject was a synonym of trouble. “And you know we can’t translate because ! You know why? Guess it !” Mikyx just remained impassive, his poker face staying on his visage. “Oh come on ! It’s not complicated ! Maybe you don’t know the answer, do you ?” Wunder, noticing that his receiving didn’t want to talk, walked towards him, gazing the elf before he told the answer “Because the language on this stone is dead !”

    And then Wunder sat on his sofa, sighed heavily before he hold his forehead.

    “If only someone would understand the Sulban…” Wunder mumbled.

    During all this time, Caps was here, standing on the centre of the place, hearing all the quarrel between his friend and the healer. What his friend just said ? This strange word seemed familiar to him, like he had grown up, hearing this word again and again, each time he saw his uncle, in his family’ diner. The elementalist cleared his throat loudly, being notice by the people present in this place.

    “So…” started shyly the little one “Can I...see this stone ? Maybe I can, ahem, give some help.”

    Mixyx’ right eyebrow rose, intrigued. Wunder sighed heavily, looked at the one who had said this sentence, before he ordered to follow him. Caps executed the order, following his mate on a narrow basement. Some antic artefact was here, like an old harpoon with some illegible inscription engraved on it, and a torn red mask. There was also a dusty sceptre that Caps didn’t know what kind of elementalist this could belong. In a short timing, his brain had an idea, but that was so unreal to him that he just shaked his head. Suddenly, Wunder stopped in front of a giant snowstone with white inscription in a strange alphabet. Well, not so strange for Caps, because he could barely read what this stone wished to say. Or rather, what their ancestor wished communicate to the past.

    “We’re not sure,” started Wunder with a weary voice “but we think this stone date before the Magachy.”

    Caps replied nothing. He stepped in front of him to being in front of the giant stone. His view went up in order to read the start of the text. Suddenly, he started to translated the inscriptions out loud.

    “Since the start of the modern world, the stellomensistes won the attention of the world. A lot of them show their power at Unovar, and everyone was impressed by their strong power. This capacity to summoner constellations from the sky of thousands stars is powerful and nobody could challenge this. In order to keep this magic under the control, the six regions of this world decided to create an union on the name of the Protectives. The Protectives were constituted by the most powerful stellomensiste of each region, maintain the order and the peace on this world. They founded a nation in Altem, a tall plateau near of Silvabus, and they reunited each month to decide the future of this world.”

    The translation impressed Mikyx, who couldn’t help but listen with attention the speaking of the elementalist. And something in his heart was growing. Maybe the hope to finally discover what passed in the past, and why the stellomensistes had suddenly…

“But one day, one of the stellomentiste had attacked the huge city of Hiemis, in the mountain of Irithe, and the Irithe’ stellomensiste sacrificed himself to kill the other stellomensiste. The tension between Nynda and Irithe grew faster, but the peace stayed. This is the story of xPeke, the defender of Irithe, and the anthropomorph stellomensiste of Nynda, Cyanide.”

When Caps finished the reading, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw Wunder with a big smile, like this reading was something he waited for a long while. His cheeks became red as a cherry before the grip on his shoulder became a hug.

“Thank you..” whispered the history passionate at his ear.

Once he quitted his arms, Caps felt his heart beating strangely. But he didn’t have time to think about it because Mikyx speaked immediately at him with a serious and hope tone.

“Please follow me, I have to show you something.”


End file.
